


Playoffs

by josthockeythings



Series: Nate and Tyson are in Love [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, PWP, There might be a little plot, for a long time, they adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: So, they make the playoffs. Nate and Tyson have a little fun that night.





	Playoffs

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little self-indulgent thing I wrote last night while mildly drunk, but that the common sense enough to wait until today to edit and post it. Please enjoy the self-indulgent smut.

He’s over the moon, elated… there are no words. Gabe scored the goal that sealed their fate. Nate’s not sure there’s ever been a bigger celebration for an empty net goal. Nate jumped onto Gabe and there was a huge dog pile following. 

Tyson is smiling at him from the bench. He knows they’ll celebrate later, but he can’t help but look forward to it. 

It’s a crazy feeling, knowing they’re finally going to the playoffs again. Last time they went, Nate was a rookie, and only just started a relationship with Tys. Now, things are so, so different. 

It’s torcher siting through “Jersey’s Off Our Backs” (not that Nate doesn’t complete appreciate the fans), and the media. All he wants is to get plastered and get Tyson home. 

Finally, they get to their own place. It’s late, but neither of them cares. They take a couple shots just to really celebrate the night. Most of the other’s went out. Gabe laughed when Nate said they weren’t joining. But he waved a hand. He knew telling them no wouldn’t do shit.

So now, Nate had Tyson on his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tyson’s kiss was crushing, not that Nate would have it any other way. The roughness, the exhilaration, the whole season was building up to this moment. They made it. They fucking made it.

“We made it,” Nate murmurs into Ty’s mouth. 

“Yeah. Fuck yeah we did,” Tyson says drawing away. He pushes Nate down onto the bed and crawls up onto him. Nate hums as Tyson straddles his body and presses a kiss into Nate’s neck. He nibbles there a little, enjoying the moment. Nate gets his hands onto Tyson’s ass, squeezing it the right way to get Tyson moaning above him. 

“You like that babe?” Nate asks. He leans up, so he can kiss Tyson. Honestly, there isn’t anywhere he’d rather be. Nate lets Tyson’s tongue slip into his mouth, and it’s his turn to moan. Tyson presses his hips down into Nate’s. He’s been hard for ages. If he’s being honest, since Tyson scored. Watching his boyfriend score is the hottest thing ever. It’s even better when he gets an assist. 

“We have way too many clothes on,” Tyson says. 

Nate nods his agreement but does nothing to help him. Tyson groans and playfully hits Nate on the shoulder. 

“You never want to do any of the work?”

“Why would I when you always look so good doing it for me?” Nate smirks.

Tyson rolls his eyes and hits Nate again before stripping his shirt off. “Fine, if you don’t want to do any of the work, you’re going to wait.” Tyson stands up and carefully shimmies out of his pants. He sways his hips, turning around with a smirk on his face. Nate watches because who wouldn’t watch their incredibly hot boyfriend strip dancing in front of them, especially one with that ass. 

“You look incredible, babe,” Nate says.

“You like this ass?” Tyson asks, smacking it. It jiggles, but boy does Nate love it. 

Nate nods. “Now, get out of those shorts and get over here.”

“Oh, so you wanna do some of the work now?” Tyson asks. He drops the waist band below the swell of his ass to show it off.

“No, of course not. I just want to fuck you.”

Tyson scoffs. “No. You want to watch me fuck myself on your dick.” He’s groping his own ass now. His fingers so close to where Nate wants to be. 

“Why don’t you come sit on my face, babe?”

Tyson’s breath stutters. 

“Come on, babe,” Nate eggs.

“Oh fuck,” Tyson breathes. He hurried pushes his shorts off and clambers up onto the bed. Nate smiles as he straddles Nate’s face, grasping onto anything he can find.

“Eager, are we?”

“Fuck you,” Tyson moans.

“I plan to,” Nate chuckles.

“Oh, get on-“ Tyson starts, but it turns into a choked moan when Nate presses his tongue to Tyson’s hole. He rocks down onto Nate’s face. Nate tries to hold back a chuckle, but the vibrations just turn Tyson on even more. He grips Tyson’s thighs, forcing him to stay above him. He eats Tyson out like his life depends on it. He’s starting to lose strength by the time he’s got Tyson well into a desperate mess. Sure, he wore Tyson out, so he can’t ride him, but at least now, he can’t complain about   
Nate never doing any work. 

He pushes Tyson off him and takes his turn straddling his boyfriend. Tyson’s face is flushed a deep red. Nate knows that means he’s already well and truly fucked. “You ready babe?”

“Just fuck me,” Tyson moans.

“You need a little prep, babe.” Nate kisses Tyson gently who groans and swats at him. 

Nate chuckles and get the lube. He smiles at Tyson who is glaring at him as he warms the lube up. He starts with two fingers, because he knows exactly how much Tyson can take. Tyson throws his head back, moaning.

“You like that?” Nate crocks his fingers just right so Tyson doesn’t get a chance to answer. He pushes his fingers in and out, watching the Tyson’s hole squeezing around them like he wants more. Nate knows he does. So, he gets a third finger in stretching him so beautifully. 

“Come… come on, Nate. Please. I need you,” Tyson pants.

“Yeah? You think you’re ready?” Nate asks.

Tyson nods. The look on his face is more than enough for Nate to prep himself and push in. It’s a slow grind. He’s not stretched as he would’ve liked, but damn does he   
feel good. Tyson’s eyes roll to the back of his head as Nate pushes in. His fingers grasp at the blankets around him, unable to really find something to hold onto.   
Nate almost comes right then. Tyson is just so tight, and squeezing around him just right, he almost can’t hold on. But, once he’s bottomed out and had a moment to breathe, he starts pumping in and out of Tys. Tyson lets out a strangled moan and turns his head. 

Nate bends down so he can kiss and suck on Ty’s neck, wants to leave a mark for the whole world to see and he drives his cock right onto Tyson’s prostate. Tyson’s moans have turned high and needy as he’s gotten closer. Nate’s pretty sure he doesn’t even have to get a hand on him before he’ll start coming. 

He props himself up a little higher and sweeps the hair off of Tyson’s face. God, he gorgeous. He kisses Tyson long and hard, absorbing the moans of Tyson’s climax. His hips are bucking wilding, his nails scratch along Nate’s back as he comes hot between them. 

With the way Tyson’s ass is clenching around him, Nate doesn’t last two more thrusts, coming deep inside Ty, emptying himself. 

They lay like that, exhausted and sweaty for the game and from their own games. Nate rolls off after a few moments, and pulls Tyson to him, come and sweat and smell be damned.

“Playoffs,” Tyson says with a giggle.

“Playoffs,” Nate says softly. “I can’t believe we did it.” He runs his hands through Tyson’s sweaty curls. He likes Tyson’s hair wet. It shows off his beautiful, brown curls so much better than when it’s dry.

“I love you,” Tyson whispers in his ear, before kissing him there.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did!


End file.
